Talk:Heatwave Pirates
You better change the links copied me so much as Rukiryo before a notice of the admins. The Master of Fire (talk) 19:55, March 23, 2014 (UTC) ...... Explain what happened here. And for those like Akira who knew me by LabbyFullerZ, I changed my name. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 19:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) This page have links thar are connected with other pages for example raging dragon pirates if you click on heatwave on crew members infobox The Master of Fire (talk) 00:05, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. And for the creator, you can't have the Yuki Yuki no Mi, nor the Tyrannosaurus Rex fruit, as the Tyrannosaurus is made, and the Yuki was in canon, even though the user died, it went into circulation meaning it might have been eaten :/. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) To the link of the Raging Dragon Pirates, I wasn't trying to copy them. I was just trying to see how to do a crew members table. I'll see if I can fix it, as well as the Devil Fruits. Changed the two Devil Fruit issues. Sorry for the controversy. I'm new here and it's kinda hard making new pages. DX And link issues have been solved as well. Also, to anyone that can help me with that crew member chart, can you help me? It'd be really helpful. It's fine it's a mistake, either way, before you wanna claim a DF or make one, type it in the Wikia search bar. English and japanese name to know if its taken. You can't use devil fruits from canon, but you can interact with canon. And with your page, the pictures, make them 120px, it helps. Even if they aren't all even, they will all fit on a page without having to scroll to the side. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 20:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) THANK YOU! XD But anyway, is the Chi Chi no Mi and Meiyo Meiyo no Mi bettere than the previous two. Oh, and the reason I picked the Yuki is because I thought it was up for grabs no matter what, even though it was canon. I mean, I've seen canon DF's on here before, if that applies. There all done for you, so you don't have to worry about it. Either way canon df's shouldn't be here... Anyway you should also get rid of that lava fruit. Lava and magma are the same thing. And there is indeed a Blood Fruit on this Wikia (it may have gotten deleted due to reasons so you might not wanna travel down that road.) and Meiyo Meiyo no Mi, prize prize Fruit? Honor Honor fruit? I'm japanese but I can only translate it into so many ways. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:01, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Awwwwwww! Not the lava fruit! I created that myself! Also, the Meiyo fruit was one on here, but it looked long forgotten, so I decided to use it. You can't just use it mate, you gotta ask the original owner, its only fair. Even if its long forgotten. It's like saying. "Oh hey this person hasn't used this car in years, I'm just gonna take it." See my point? Look I'm not trying to be harsh if I'm coming off that way, >_<. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:08, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I'll ask, but what if they don't respond back? Just asked through the Talk Pages on each of those fruits to see if they are eligible to be used. If he doesn't respond within four days, you get the fruit. [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:18, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Until then, I shall wait! XD Also, would a Devil Fruit of Solar Energy be better than the Lava one? I will give you a freebie, there is a japanese god named Kagatsuchi. Why don't you make a Hito Hito no Mi mythical Zoan model out of him? You get flame benifets plus immunity to all heat in general :P [[User:Rukiryo|'The King of Pink']] (The King is Waiting) 21:33, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Does that include control of fire?